<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jedi don't cry by Star_Struck_Teen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525297">Jedi don't cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Struck_Teen/pseuds/Star_Struck_Teen'>Star_Struck_Teen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Coruscant (Star Wars), Crying, Friendship, Jedi, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Struck_Teen/pseuds/Star_Struck_Teen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 5 but before the finale.</p><p>Ahsoka was captured and tortured by Cad Bane and after 3 days was rescued by her master, Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka claims she is fine but has constant anxiety/panic attacks during the day and nightmares plague her sleep at night, she has been able to hide it from her master so far, but Anakin knows something is up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jedi don't cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! A little one-shot for you all today! Constructive criticism is appreciated!</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Ahsoka POV </p><p>"Ahsoka, you need to sleep!" Anakin looked like he was becoming very angry now, but I couldn't let him see me act like a child  I'm 16 standard years old! And Jedi, don't cry...</p><p>"I'm not tired Master." I resisted the urge to yawn and grabbed my lightsabers as I headed out the door.</p><p>"Well, don't complain to me when you pass out during training again tomorrow!" Okay, Anakin was really angry now.</p><p>"Yes Master." I clipped my lightsabers to my belt and rushed out the door, already running to the training room. When I got there, I was glad to see that nobody else was there. I like to train alone, I don't like anybody seeing me fail. I had already failed enough.</p><p>I wondered why I was having these panic attacks and nightmares, I had been captured and tortured before. It was nothing new, but Cad Bane. I shuddered at the thought of him, touching me like that again. And I swore I felt a hand on my shoulder...</p><p>I quickly spun around grabbing and lighting both blades but nobody was there, I was just being paranoid. I turned around and walked into a section of the training room, it didn't really have a name, but it shot fake blaster bolts at you. If you were hit with these blaster bolts it felt like a pinch, painfull enough to make you notice. But not painfull enough to harm you.</p><p>I hopped into the room and shut the doors behind me, the walls were see through, so Masters could see their padawan's work first hand. I switched on the machine and I was given no time to prepare as blaster bolts started coming at me left, right and centre!</p><p>I ignited both sabers and started to deflect them easily, but the intensity of the exercise increased as time went on, I probably could have had fifty or so battle droids fire raining down on me. My muscles ached in protest but I pushed on, imagining my Master's voice in the backround. Pushing me on. There was no messing about when it came to training with the chosen one, Anakin had very unique methods but they paid off in the long run.</p><p>A shot scraped my arm and I refocused, I really needed to stop getting distracted and off track like that. I needed to be in the here and the now. A mistake like that in battle could cost me greatly. I didn't want a metal arm like my master.</p><p>I turned the machine off and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, breathing deeply and heavily. I closed my eyes, forgetting what would be the eventual result of sleep.</p><p>I turned around to meet the blue form of Cad Bane, I wanted to run but my feet refused to move an inch. "Ah, we have Skywalker's little pet." Cad Bane strutted up to me, brushing past my shoulder.</p><p>"Don't touch me." I bared my teeth and hissed as he cupped my cheek. </p><p>"Don't worry dear, I will take good care of you." Cad Bane pushed me to the ground and grabbed my ankle pulling me along the ground.</p><p>"NO! NOT AGAIN PLEASE!" I struggled in his grip. I flipped and turned but it was useless. "MASTER HELP ME!" I was dragged into a room and I saw myself, screaming. A bloodied and bruised form whimpered and cried.</p><p>"Why couldn't you stay strong Ahsoka!?"</p><p>"I am strong!"</p><p>"We will see..." Cad Bane snarled as memories of those days plagued my mind.</p><p>"AHSOKA, SNIPS WAKE UP!" I jolted awake, already hysterical and crying. My Master and several other Jedi including Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti towered over me. I pulled myself up in to a sitting position and hugged my knees. By this point I was crying and screaming hysterically. My breathing was ragged and shallow. Anakin sat down next to me and shuffled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I emptied mý eyes of tears.</p><p>"That's it Snips, come on breathe for me." He rubbed my back as Obi-Wan rushed off to get me some water. "Like this." He slowed down his breathing as I tried to ease myself out of my panic attack. Anakin saw that this wasn't working.  "Shaak, Can you get Master Plo please." Shaak Ti ran off out of the training room and the other jedi followed. </p><p>"Snips, you're okay." I choked on my coughs and tears, I shouldn't be crying. "Master Plo will be here in a moment."</p><p>"I'm not... weak." I stuttered, clinging on to Anakin's robe.</p><p>"Of course you aren't Snips!" </p><p> "Little Soka!" Master Plo rushed over and knelt down next to Anakin. "Skywalker what happened?" Plo Koon took me into his arms and gave me a warm, generous hug. Still sobbing, I could hear Anakin mumble his reply.</p><p>"I think she's been having nightmares about... The mission." Master Kenobi walked back in and sat at the other side of Plo, handing me a glass of water.</p><p>"Thank you Master Kenobi." I took small sips of the water and laid it down on the ground.</p><p>"Your welcome Ahsoka. Can you tell us what happened?"</p><p>"It was about Cad Bane, I was back in t-that room." Plo Koon noticed I was getting more upset.</p><p>"Say no more lil'Soka. Skywalker, take her back to your quarters and help her sleep." Plo eased me back into my Master's arms as the all stood up, Anakin cradling me, hugging me close to his chest.</p><p>"Yes Master Plo."</p><p>"No, I don't want to sleep!" I tugged at Anakin's robes as we walked back to our quarters.</p><p>"You must sleep Ahsoka. When did you last sleep, peacefully."</p><p>"Before the mission. I haven't slept at all since." </p><p>"No sleep in 5 days! Gee Snips you are setting a Jedi record there!" Anakin was trying to make a joke out of it.</p><p>"Not funny Master." We got to our room and Anakin laid me down on my bed.</p><p>"Sorry Snips, this is for your own good." Anakin was just about to put me in a force induced sleep but I quickly stopped him.</p><p>"Wait, please." I caught his hand mid air. "Can't you just, hold me?" I gulped waiting for his reaction. "Sorry, that was a stupid idea, just put me to sleep will ya?"</p><p>"No Snips, it's okay if thats what you would prefer."</p><p>"Yes please Master." Anakin scooped me up again and tucked me into his bed and climbed in next to me.</p><p>I turned to face my Master and my arms flew around his chest, the warmth was comforting. "Oh Snips, I will be right here, now go to sleep."</p><p>I turned around and Anakin held my hand and and an arm wrapped around my waist. I was now curled up in a little ball wath my back against Anakin's chest. "Sleep well, my padawan." </p><p>The soothing sounds of his voice sent me to sleep and I had no nightmares, a Light surrounded my dreams, like a comforting hand on the shoulder. "I'm always here Snips. I will never let anyone hurt you again, never."</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>